That doesn't make it any less of a miracle
by JediScully
Summary: Scully's thoughts at the end of the finale, and the events that led her to the truth Mulder has presented her with. Chapter three is finally written and it's the conclusion.
1. Scully reflects

AN: This takes place at the end of Existence

AN: This takes place at the end of Existence. It has references to Triangle, All Things, and Requiem. The first part is Scully's point of view. The next part will be Mulder's.

"From the moment I became pregnant, I feared the truth. About how, and why. And I know you feared it too."

"I think what we feared were the possibilities… the truth we both know."

Her voice trembled ever so slightly. "Which is what?"

His face took on that expression that she never could discern. He leaned closer and then she realized what was happening. He closed the space between them and for a moment she didn't react as he pressed his lips against hers. He was pushing them against hers and she couldn't fight it anymore. She gave in and responded, kissing him back and wrapping her hands around his arms. After a minute of a dizzying kiss William squirmed and cried out. Scully parted, face flushed and unsure of what was happening. Mulder smiled at her shyly as he tried to calm the crying William. Scully moved and took him from his arms, gently rocking him and humming as she did so. She looked up to find Mulder smiling at her with an emotion written across her face that could be none other than love. 

"Well," She said softly. "William needs a feeding and a nap. I think I could use one too," She smiled softly. "I never realized how much being a mother can wear you out."

Mulder grinned at her words. "Yeah, but you'll be a great mom Scully," He replied as he watched her sit back down on the bed. "I'm going to go. I know you and William need to get settled in."

She glanced up at him as she nodded her approval. He looked as if he wanted to say something more, but held it back. "Will you be over next week at the get together?"

She asked him.

"Of course. I'll call later to check on you," He ran a finger down one of her cheeks, making a jolt of electricity run through her at the contact. "I…. I-" He choked on what he was trying to say. "I'm happy for you," He said at last quietly. He turned and left, leaving her to watch as he walked out of the apartment, leaving her alone. 

After she had fed William and laid him down for his nap she sat down in the living room for a moment to herself. Unconsciously, her fingers lifted to brush against her lips. The kiss felt like a dream. Almost like their first kiss on New Years. His message had been cryptic. The world had not ended. But had he spoke of the forces they always fought, or of the actions that had just transpired between them. She sighed, wondering how all of their romantic events seemed to not exist when it came to daylight.

Daylight… She thought back painfully to the night she usually did not allow herself to think of. The first night they had been together. 

She had not meant for it to happen. Had never even planned it. It was about two months after she had tried to become pregnant by invetro fertilization. She remembered how heart broken they had both been. She had hoped so much for it. The events of the day that had led to that night had opened her eyes up to some things she had never thought of before. Maybe it had been seeing Daniel so fragile in that hospital bed. Maybe it had been realizing that he did not own any part of her heart anymore. Either way, when he had spoke to her asking for there to be a future between them, all she could think about was Mulder. Think about how she had chosen her future to be with him. She wasn't sure then what path they would walk together, but she knew in her heart it would be walked with him. 

She ended up at his apartment that night. Talking about life, and choices and the paths one could follow. Mulder had been saying something, and she drifted off. The next thing she knew, she woke up to find herself laid out on his bed, with him making his way to the door, most likely to go lay on the couch. 

"Mulder," She called out in her memory.

He had turned around, looking at her in the faint light that filtered through the window's blinds in his room.

She wasn't sure what had possessed her that night. She wasn't sure even now. "I don't want to be alone tonight. I can't be," Her voice trembled as she continued. "Today showed me that I need you, Mulder. That I want you."

Mulder came back quietly into the room and laid down next to her on the bed, turning so he could see her face. He propped up on one elbow as he continued to look at her. "Do you realize what you are saying?" He asked quietly.

Scully simply nodded in response. 

He leaned over and took his time, giving her a chance to back out if she decided to. When she showed no resistance, he moved forward and claimed her lips in a tender kiss. For a handful of heartbeats, it was just lips on lips. But then he put more pressure into it, showing his own felt need for her. He deepened it of his own accord, pushing past her velvet lips with his tongue as he lay down on top of her. She gave no protests, simply letting him do as he pleased. He drank of her sweet lips for an eternity before he managed to pull away, only to trail kisses down her neck. 

She swallowed down every moan, allowing no noise to escape from her. He took off her sweater, tossing it onto the floor. The shirt followed and his eyes came to rest on where her skirt rested on her body as he worked to slip it off. He swept off her stockings with her skirt, leaving her clad in just her bra and underwear. She laid unmoving as he raked his gaze across her body. Timidly, he reached forward and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground after he removed it. "Beautiful," She remembered him murmuring as he traced the curve of her breasts with a fingertip. 

His hands traveled down the sides of her tiny frame to rest on her hips above her underwear's waistband. She watched as he glanced up at her, seeking her approval, needing to have her permission. She could not find the strength to speak, hopefully he could see what he needed to in her eyes. He had evidently for he then hooked his thumbs underneath the waistband and gently tugged them down. As he disposed of them, he turned his attention to her now completely exposed form. "Just perfect," He whispered in awe, in adoration. He continued his claiming of her soul by working his way back up to devour her lips once more. It took all of her strength not to cry out, not to say anything at all. She was afraid that if she did even one little thing, that he would disappear and she would wake up to find herself asleep on his couch. That all of this, all this passion and love she felt, would be a dream. She watched as he disrobed after releasing her from his hold, feeling suddenly scared when he approached her, now nude. She had always anticipated seeing Mulder naked. Not the glimpses she had seen before, when he had been wounded or ill. Always so pale, fragile to the touch. But that wasn't the man that loomed over her now. Strong, muscles that flexed under the skin as he moved. A light tan coated his skin, giving it a warm glow in the faint light. He reached out and ran a finger down her cheek, and she felt the softness of it. He was smooth feeling, she knew her hands would glide across his soft skin….

Well… not all of him was soft. She became very aware of that as it pressed into her thigh as he laid next to her, seeming content to concentrate on her lips for a while. His hands, meanwhile, worked their way down her body. It took her last ounce of willpower not to scream out his name as his fingers made their way into her wet core. She could not, however, fight how her hips lifted up off the bed, making them slip into her farther. Mulder gasped into her mouth with what she suspected was surprise. "Oh Jesus, Scully," He moaned as he started to move his fingers inside her. His mouth moved down to concentrate on her breasts and she shut her eyes, making herself remain silent. Everything was washing through her in an excruciatingly sweet wave of pleasure, but right when she thought she might die from it, he stopped. She had opened her eyes, slightly bewildered, when she felt him lay down on her. Against her conscious thought, she found her body moving to welcome him. He filled her to her very core before she even knew what was happening. The only noise to escape her during the whole event happened then. She gasped as her body tried to adjust to his size. 

He started out slowly, causing a friction of hot energy to spread through. But soon as he approached his breaking point he sped up, making the emotions she felt inside feel like a brush fire out of control. She held onto him for dear life and then it happened. He thrust into her one last time, pushing himself to the hilt. She felt him release in her, the essence of his being she had tried to harvest only months before for a child. It made her want to cry to think of it swimming in her empty womb. He collapsed next to afterwards, his energy drained. She did not move at all, unsure of what to do. Her eyes closed shut and part of her wondered just what had happened. A few moments passed in silence, Mulder lying beside her breathing deeply, herself with her eyes forced closed.

He rolled over as he caught his breath and she could feel his gaze on her. "Scully, you have to know something," He began softly. "When I said I loved you before, I meant it. It wasn't medication or hallucinations; it was me speaking my heart. I need you to know that I care. I love you Scully."

He went silent after he spoke, as if waiting for a response. If this really were a dream, this would be the part where she responded she loved him too. But then the dream always ended after that. It always ended. She decided to remain silent. Better to say nothing in this incident. The minutes stretched out like hours between them, until she finally heard a small sigh come from him. He rolled over in the bed and wrapped himself up in the comforter. Eventually she heard light snoring coming from his side of the bed and knew he was asleep. She glanced over at the alarm clock to find it to be four a.m. The sun hadn't came up, twilight and street lamps were still her only companions. She slipped gingerly off the bed and picked up her scattered clothing. Silently, she made her way to the bathroom and dressed, trying to straighten her hair some and wishing she had her makeup so she could hide the flushed color her skin wore from her previous activity. She made her way through the bedroom and gave one last glance at her sleeping partner before making her way out of the apartment. As she walked to her car, part of her started to wonder. Was this a dream? Was it real? She glanced up to the building to what she knew to be his bedroom window, and froze. He stood there in front of it in only boxers looking down at her. Hurt was written across his face. He only looked at her for a moment, then disappeared from view. Scully turned to her car with a sob, knowing it was not a dream.

The memory of the whole evening made her feel weak and hollow. She wished it had never happened. It made her feel terrible for wishing it, especially since it was that night that had given her William. They both knew that was the night the miracle had taken place. When she had laid at home crying, life had began to grow inside her. Mulder never pressed her about that night, letting it fade into their memories just like it had only happened in her mind The first uniting of their bodies had been enough to grant them a child, but not enough to make her reveal to Mulder her feelings. Even when Mulder poured out his heart once more on the hotel bed of the town where they had spent their first case, with his body spooned against hers perfectly, could she not tell him the truth. He never urged her to say what he longed to know. He had left her after that, saying he wouldn't risk losing her again. She had done the only thing she could think of then; giving him her cross. It was supposed to say everything she couldn't, but she was sure even though it told him she cared, it fell short of telling him the words he really needed to hear. 

She yawned as fatigue took over her body, thinking back to when she found out she was pregnant. She had said to Skinner she needed him more than ever. That was probably the most truthfully she had ever spoken about their relationship. It had been heartbreaking to have to go through almost the whole pregnancy with wondering whether or not the father of her child was even alive. In the end though, she had found him. He had came back, making his absence seem all like a horrible dream somehow. He had watched her in the last months of her pregnancy awed and terrified all at once. He had not been sure who the father was, but she had known all along. Her heart had told her that Mulder was. That this miracle was impossible no other way. 

_He truly is a miracle, _she thought. _A symbol of the love I can never show to him. _

It struck her then how close he had tried to be lately, only to distance himself at times. Even after the kiss, the revealing of the 'truth', had he backpedaled and withdrawn from her. Part of her suddenly realized she might be losing him. _I can't lose him now. William needs him too much, I need him too much. I need to love him, _she thought blindly. Unnoticed by her, tears began to fall down her cheeks as she laid her head down on the couch and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Mulder thinks

AN: Well, here is part two which is Mulder's point of view

AN: Well, here is part two which is Mulder's point of view. Part three will hopefully be the last part, and will be the conclusion of this whole story.

"Which is what?"

He could find no other way to express the truth than to show her. Anticipation, desire, and fear all crossed his face at once as he leaned down to kiss her. At first she didn't respond, and he started to doubt his actions, but after a moment she pressed back, wrapping her hands around his arms and allowing him to deepen the kiss. After a moment of what felt like heaven, William cried out in his arms. Scully backed away, looking dazed, flushed, and gorgeous. He smiled at her, suddenly feeling shy even though a second ago he had just felt her tongue in his mouth. He looked down at William and tried to calm him, until Scully took him. She put William in her arms and started to rock and hum at the same time, quieting the crying child almost instantly. After a moment she looked up at him and he knew the stupid grin on his face gave away all the love he felt for her and their new son. 

"Well," She said softly. "William needs a feeding and a nap. I think I could use one too," She smiled at him gently. "I never realized how much being a mother can wear you out."

Mulder couldn't help but smile at her. It filled him with such joy to see the woman he loved with their child. "Yeah, but you'll be a great mom Scully," He replied as he watched her sit back down on the bed. "I'm going to go. I know you and William need to get settled in."

She glanced up at him as she nodded her approval. He wanted to say something more, but held it back. "Will you be over next week at the get together?" She asked him, seeming to not notice his difficulty speaking.

"Of course," He said, knowing he wouldn't miss it for the world, even if her older brother Bill was going to be there. "I'll call later to check on you," Maybe the kiss had effected him more than he thought, for he found himself running a finger softly down one of her cheeks. She jumped slightly from the contact, but he could not discern whether or not it was a good reaction. "I…" He began before he even realized he was going to say it, but cut himself off. "I- I'm happy for you Scully," He said in the end, biting down on his tongue to prevent him from saying the words that were trying to slip out. He stole one last glance of William and walked out of the apartment, hoping his will power held out.

Once he was down in the car, he sat for a moment, catching his breath. Every fiber in his being wanted to go back up into that apartment and devour her, confess his love verbally as he made tender and passionate love to her for hours. Refusing his wants, he started up the car and made his way onto the road, knowing no matter how much he wanted to be with her, he knew it was impossible due to she had gave birth only a few days ago. As he drove on autopilot, his mind started to drift. The kiss had only served to remind him of the last time he had tasted her, that night at his apartment. 

It had been their first night together, and now that he thought back on it, he knew it had to be the night William was conceived. He always tried to look back on that night with some warmth, but often the thought of it brought too much pain. That had been the night he had held her in his arms and she had not accepted him, but had not denied him either. He had poured out his whole heart to her, and she had not even responded. The memories started to play in his mind. The taste of her mouth, the way her skin felt, the single gasp she gave as he entered her. His mind thought back most vividly to when he had looked over to her afterwards, watching her lay there with her eyes closed. 

"Scully, you have to know something," He remembered saying. "When I said I loved you before, I meant it. It wasn't medication or hallucinations; it was me speaking my heart. I need you to know that I care. I love you Scully."

He had paused afterwards, hoping to hear the same confession slip from her lips. She didn't respond, and he felt his heart sink as the minutes passed by without an answer from her. He soon admitted defeat, rolling over with a sigh, thinking to himself that he shouldn't have expected an answer. She had thought he was joking or speaking out of being medicated the first time. Why should she have said anything then? He could only think to himself as he slipped off to sleep that it had been stupid to say anything at all to her. He rolled back over in his sleep, trying to reach out for her. He had snapped awake instantly as he had registered that she was not there. The alarm clock read 4:15 am in blurry red numerals and he stumbled out of the bed. He fished his boxers up from off the floor and glanced around to find her nowhere in the apartment. On an instinct, he walked back to the bedroom and opened up the curtains to his window. Looking down, he found her looking up at the window towards him, standing near her car, fully dressed. She was leaving. She had felt the need to steal away in the middle of the night. She had never acknowledged his feelings. An emotion almost as physical as pain washed over him and he grimaced, feeling something inside him crumble. He turned away from the window as tears started to streak down his face. The pain he felt that night had been enough to make him never bring up the incident afterwards. 

His thoughts came back to the present, unable to bear the past anymore. It was in the early evening, and he found himself driving in the direction of the mall. He decided maybe he should go, and see about picking up a gift for William, considering he still hadn't. The only present he had bought Scully would have been for a little girl. As he made it to his destination and went inside, he headed to the infant store he knew was there. Mulder had already been in it a few times during Scully's pregnancy, pondering to himself about the child, wondering about its origin and its destiny. He finally felt like he belonged here now that he knew the child was safe and that it was his. His. He was still having a hard time processing he had a son.

He walked up and down the aisles, looking at the tiny outfits in various shades of colors, the little booties and bibs that lay folded neatly on display tables. He used to be overwhelmed in here, but now… Now he felt more secure. He knew it had turned out okay. _Not to mention_, He thought with a crooked smile. _I also know what sex I am buying for now. _He stopped as he wandered into the stuffed animal section and his gaze landed on a little stuffed animal buried amongst various other animals. He plucked it out curiously, stroking the soft fur as he examined it. A little fox. Its fur was the color Scully's hair was sometimes when the light hit it just right, a sandy auburn. He hated his first name, but even as he looked at the plush toy in his hand, he couldn't help but see the symbolism it held of both him and Scully. Two entirely different halves coming together to making an entirely new thing that held remnants of its origin. He smiled gently as he tucked the stuffed animal under his arm. Yes, this would be an appropriate first gift to give to his son. He paid for his purchase, then walked out of the store to look around for a few minutes. He felt an urge to buy something for Scully. 

Part of him wondered why he had choked on saying he loved her earlier that evening. He had kissed her, shouldn't that take more nerves than uttering those words? Could it just be his fear of being rejected again? He used to believe with all his soul, that he meant as much to Scully as she did to him. But now, with the knowledge of their first night between them, he wasn't so sure. If she did love him, he needed to find some way to make her feel safe enough to reveal it. Yes, he believed if she did love him, it was fear that held her back. Maybe he could figure something out before the get together at her house next week. It would be nice to know how she felt about him before she announced to everyone that William was his son. Maybe they could even announce their intent to marry? He chuckled to himself at that flight of fancy. No, he knew not to expect that. He had bought an engagement ring for her a long time ago, which he kept in a deposit box in a storage unit she did not even know about. When he had saw it a few years back, he had known it would be perfect for her. He never really thought he would give it to her, but buying it had felt like the right thing. So he always kept the thought of maybe giving it to her someday in the back of his head along with all his other fantasies of Scully. He knew Scully thought him to be a pervert, but his thoughts of her usually involved marriage and children and white picket fences…

God, he hated when he got sentimental. He stopped in front of an antique shop a local owner ran and decided to glance around. He zigzagged through the shelves of old plates and china, porcelain figures and ancient looking pottery. He was about to go in a different direction, when his eye was caught by something. Surprised to see one of the objects, he walked up and examined it. His mother had owned one, and he knew they held great sentimental to women. After inspecting it, he found it to be in great shape, even though he almost stopped breathing when he looked at the price tag. Something told him though, this was the right gift. The amount of money had never been an issue when it came to her. He searched for the cashier and extended his credit card, informing the clerk of what he wanted to purchase. A smile crossed the cashier's face, as she rung up the purchase. "For your daughter?" the clerk asked as she sent someone to go help him out to the car with it.

He smiled back at her. "It's not for a daughter yet, but maybe some day."

The boy the clerk had fetched to help him managed to help him fit the present into his back seat somehow, considering the trunk wouldn't close with it inside. He drove home in silence, his thoughts happy. He couldn't wait to see her next week. 

~ Well, how did I do? Let me know. I am more likely to write the next part when I get feedback. Thanks for reading! ~


	3. Finale

AN: Here's part three, the ending

AN: Here's part three, the ending. I swear, my friends are gonna kill me for finishing this one when there are three other stories begging to be finished on the net :::laughs nervously::: Oh well, I always have unfinished stuff I am trying to get around to :::grins::: Hope you all enjoy.

"Hello?" 

"Hey." 

"Hey yourself," A smile crossed her face. "Where are you?" 

"Um, I am at the grocery store."

"Doing what?" 

_Trying to figure out how to wrap your gift,_ He thought to himself. "I was picking up some of that tea you like," He commented out loud to her. 

Scully chuckled. "Better make it the decaf blend. There's no way I'm going to string out William on caffeine or I will never get any sleep."

He felt a grin cross his face. "Sure thing. I'll be over in a few. Who's there?" 

There was a pause as she looked around the house. "Well, mom and Bill with his wife and kids. Our three wise men just showed up a few minutes ago, and-" She was cut off as she heard knocking on the door. She walked over to answer it, smiling as she did so. Skinner stood on the other side of the door and swooped her up into his arms, giving her a large hug. "Skinner just got here," She laughed heartily into the phone as he put her down.

"Tell him hi. I'll be there in a while," With that he hung up and tried to hurry.

Scully hung up her cordless and turned towards her former boss. "How are you doing Walter?" She asked him. 

"Aren't I supposed to be asking you that?" He said with a small grin. "Where's William?" He asked as he looked around. She noticed a gift in his hand, but didn't say anything.

"In the kitchen with mom cooing over him," She replied. 

"Oh, do you need any help with anything?" 

"Nope. Bill and his wife are cooking. Mom is helping out occasionally. Langly, Frohike and Byers are talking on the couch."

Skinner nodded. "Let me stick my head in the kitchen, then I'll go say hi to the guys."

Scully watched him as he went in and said hi to her family. She couldn't help but smile again. It filled her with an overwhelming warmth to have her family and her extended family be able to get together to celebrate this happy occasion. She turned back around as she heard another knock at the door. She went and answered it; part of her hoping it was Mulder. It was not, but the people behind the door were almost as good.

"Agent Doggett, Agent Reyes," She hugged each of them as they walked into the house.

"You know, we are off the clock right now, so why not just call us John and Monica?" John said as he walked back out the door for a minute to bring back in a rather large, wrapped box. 

Scully looked at him in surprise. "Oh John, you didn't have to," She said in an appreciative tone that managed to sound scolding at the same time. 

Monica elbowed him in the ribs. "I told him he didn't have to," She replied about her good friend. She produced a much smaller box and handed it to Scully.

"Hey," John said in his defense. "I wanted to do this. It's something special." 

"Well, you can put the gifts in the living room with the other nine million that are out there. I think Skinner just went that way to talk to the lone gunmen."

"The who?" Monica asked, confused, as she took her gift back from Scully.

John grinned. "Come on, I'll introduce you," he said as he dragged his gift into the living room. 

Scully chuckled, and walked back to the kitchen to check on William.

Just as Monica was settling in to talk with Skinner and the new men she had just been introduced to, John's cell phone rang. "Hello?" He drawled into it as he tried to find a quiet place to talk.

"Doggett, it's me," Mulder said into the phone. "Think you can do me a favor?"

"I guess," John replied in a slightly baffled voice.

"Good. Come down to the parking lot and meet me at my car. Have someone up there keep Scully distracted."

"Be there in a second," He replied and hung up the phone. "Monica," He called out in the direction of the living room.

"Yes?" She questioned as she walked back to meet him.

"Can you keep Scully busy for a little while?"

"Sure, I guess," She said, a little brought down. The conversation had just been getting interesting and she couldn't help but think that Byers was cute in his shy little mannerisms. She made her way off to the kitchen, hoping she could talk to the man again later. 

John made his way down to the parking lot to find Mulder trying to haul an oversized package out of the back of his car. "Hey," he said as he ran over to help him. "You better watch it or you are going to hurt yourself." 

"Geez Doggett, didn't think you cared," Mulder muttered as he shifted so Doggett could take some brunt of the weight. 

John decided not to respond to that as he helped him to the elevator. "What in the world is this?" he asked Mulder as they rode up to the apartment.

Mulder simply grinned. "It's a surprise," The elevator stopped and they climbed out, finding Skinner holding the door open for them. They brought in quickly with his help and carried it into Scully's bedroom and shut the door.

"Mulder," Scully said happily as she walked out of the kitchen. It had been a week since she had seen him and he had only talked to her on the phone twice during that. She never realized how much she really missed him until she saw him again. She walked up and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

He was momentarily startled by her intimate display of affection in front of everyone, but latched onto the opportunity, wrapping his arms around her and planting a soft kiss on the crown of her head very quickly. Indeed, it was a rare thing to have her pull him into an embrace for a change.

"Where's the tea?" She asked as she pulled away, expecting to see a small brown package in his hand. 

Mulder cursed under his breath. "I left it in the car," He admitted. "I'll be right back," He ran out the apartment at top speed. When he returned, he found everyone sitting down to eat the roast and several side dishes Bill had helped his wife prepare. He extended a brief hello to Bill and sat and talked with Scully's mother for a while as they ate. He then made his way over to the conversation between Skinner and Doggett. After the meal ended, everyone made their way into the living room to open up gifts. Since the lone gunmen had already presented Scully with hers earlier (a brand new security system), they held William on the couch and kept him entertained. Monica sat across from Byers and grinned stupidly as she watched him make faces at the little child she had helped bring into the world. 

Bill and his wife presented Scully with their gift first. It was a set of crisp linen baby clothes for special occasions, and a christening gown made of antique lace that had seen their own children's christenings. Margaret passed her daughter a small box. "Open it," She encouraged her.

Scully unwrapped the small box to pull out a silver chain that had a crystal hanging on it. "It belonged to your sister," Her mother told her. "I remember her telling me it was supposed to bring protection. I'm sure Missy would like it if some small part of her was watching over William."

Scully got misty-eyed, but refused to cry. Skinner handed her his gift next. She unwrapped it to reveal a picture frame that was matted with several black and white photos. She was clueless for a second, until she looked closer. In one picture was the image of the town she had given birth to William in. In another one was an image of the front of the building that had served as her shelter. There were various other shots, each containing their own aspect of beauty to them in their mono-colored schemes. She thanked him by giving him a quick hug. Monica decided to give hers next, due to it was something similar. Scully opened up the gift to pull out a blanket, that had a patchwork pattern sewn on it. "The patches on it are actually the sheets used from your delivery that I had cleaned up and dyed so I could have this made. I thought William should have part of his beginnings to keep with him always," She explained.

"Thank you," Scully replied. Two presents were left on the table, one big, one small. She moved in front of the large and tore back the paper. She revealed a plain brown box. Curious, she pried it opened and looked inside. The contents were wooden pieces to something that was disassembled. She looked up at John questioningly. 

He cleared his throat, slightly nervous. "It was a rocking horse, that was my son's when he was little. I wanted it to bring happiness to a child again rather than just sit in storage over the years."

She was touched beyond words. The last gift was a little gift bag and she pulled out what was inside, producing a little stuffed fox. 

"What's the meaning behind this?" Bill asked, very confused.

Scully gave a small smile as she stroked the fox's fur and held it against her chest. "More than you can know Bill," She replied. She was getting ready to speak again, when Mulder interrupted her. 

"Scully, can I speak to you for a moment in private?" He asked, kind of urgently.

"Mulder," She said in a confused tone. She had told him before hand that the purpose behind bringing everyone together was to announce to them that Mulder was the father. She wanted to go ahead and get it over with. She wasn't looking forward at all to the gasket her brother was going to blow over it.

"Please Scully," He begged. "Just for a minute. I swear it's important."

She sighed, finally giving into defeat. She excused herself and walked down the hallway after him, following him into her bedroom. "Mulder this better be…" she trailed off as she saw the large package sitting wrapped on the bed.

"Surprise."

"Why did you do this?"

A small smile crossed his face. "I wanted to. Go on, open it."

She approached it cautiously, trying to figure out the best plan of attack. Whatever it was, was huge, and was enclosed in a very big decorated pull-string bag. She reached up and untied the string, and let the bag fall down. She gasped at what she found. A huge chest made out of mahogany laid before her. It was polished till the natural color shined, the dark gold shade looking delicate. There handles and the lock on the front appeared to be plated in gold, complimenting the wood. She ran her fingers across the etchings of moons and stars, which were carved into the wood. "You shouldn't have Mulder," She said softly. 

"It's a hope chest, Scully," He remarked.

"For William? They're not traditionally made for boys Mulder."

Mulder chuckled. "I know that. It's for us. Our hopes."

"And what are our hopes?"

Mulder stepped closer, looking down into the blue eyes he had been captivated by for over eight years. "The hope that you could be granted a daughter just like you were granted a son."

She sighed softly. "I knew enough never to hope too much for this miracle. I would never expect to be blessed twice."

"I would hope anything for you Scully, but that is maybe just because I-" He faltered on the word, choking in fear of rejection.

"I love you Mulder."

His eyes focused on her, his mind still trying to process what she had said. She chuckled slightly and his heart wrenched, part of him thinking that she was getting ready to say it had been a joke.

"You look so weird Mulder. Like it was the worst thing in the world I could have said to you," She said with a small smile on her face. On the outside she may have been acting cool about it, but on the inside she was wrought with nervousness. She was finally pouring out her heart to him. What if he had already decided she wasn't worth the effort? He continued to look at her oddly and she decided it had obviously been the wrong thing to say. Her heart felt like breaking, but she would not show it. "Um…" She started. "Never mind what I said. Evidently, this is a one-sided emotion."

It took a minute for the whole situation to catch up with his body due to shock. The minute it had though, he sprung into action. He leapt forward and grabbed her, devouring her lips in a passionate kiss. 

Time seemed to freeze as his lips crashed into hers in a whirlwind of love, tenderness, desire and need. She thanked God for everything that had led them up to that moment, to that one kiss that was making her heart want to leap out of her chest with all the emotions she felt. 

"It's not one-sided," He gasped as they both came up for air. "I love you more than you can ever know. God blessed us once with William and I am so happy to have him, but I had to know how you felt about me before you told all those people out there that I am his father."

She reached for one of his hands and entwined their fingers. "It took me a while to comprehend what I felt for you. I was terrified of it at first. And then that one night…" She trailed off with a sigh. "I never meant to hurt you. It had just felt like a dream. Too good to be real. I was afraid of waking up. But when you disappeared, I realized how deeply I loved you. The proof of that love was being nurtured in my womb. I realized then that no matter what; I would always love you. That nothing could ever change the way I felt-" Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke. Her voice sounded as frail as the expression she wore. "And I was terrified I would never see you again. Never get to tell you that I loved you."

Mulder leaned forward and kissed her gently on her forehead. "You never had to worry about that. It was my love for you that kept me alive, that brought me back. I would never leave you."

Scully sniffled, her emotions overwhelming her once more. She buried her face in his shirt and cried happily for a few moments while he held her close, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. She backed away slightly as she calmed down, swiping her tears off her face. "Um, so where does this leave us?" She asked him.

He looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

She fidgeted a moment, finding her plain gray shirt suddenly fascinating to look at. "William," She commented at last. 

"Scully," He said softly and pulled her close to him again. He placed a finger under her chin and gently angled her face up so he could look into her crystal blue eyes. "I love you. I want to be part of your life and I want you to be part of mine. And I want to be William's father if you will let me." 

"Of course I will let you!" She kissed him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I would never have it any other way," She whispered as she pulled back. 

A knock sounded on the door startling them both slightly. 

"Who is it?" Scully called out, not bothering to push herself out of Mulder's hold.

"It's Skinner."

"Come in."

Skinner stepped into the room to find Mulder with his arms wrapped around Scully's waist and her face looking like she had been crying recently. "Is everything alright?" He asked uncertainly. "We were starting to get worried."

"Everything's fine. We'll be out in a second, Walter." Mulder replied.

Skinner simply nodded at them, bewildered by Mulder's use of his first name. He then left, the door clicking shut behind him.

"Well, I guess we should go. Everyone is getting anxious." Mulder said with a smile creeping into the corners of his lips. 

"Are you ready to go through with it?" She asked him. 

"Definitely." 

She kissed him one more time, and led him out of the room, hand-in hand. Everyone's attention turned to them as they entered and Scully felt a sensation fill her that had not in a long time. She was content. Nothing felt more right to her than this. To have him by her side, to be telling the truth to her family and close friends. William was a miracle, and it was time to reveal the source of that miracle. It was time to unveil their love. 

"What's going on?" Bill asked. 

"Is everything okay?" Doggett seemed just as persistent as Bill to get answers. 

Scully smiled at them all as her grip tightened on Mulder's hand. She felt more joy at what was about to happen than she thought she ever had. "Mulder and I have an announcement…"

The End

Ending AN: 

:::Ducks down under desk::: Before you start yelling "What a crummy ending!" please let me say, I wanted to end it this way rather than having an episode of writer's block. Maybe one day I can be convinced to expand on this story a little, but for now I'm as satisfied as I can be with the ending. I hope you all like it. If you don't, _constructive _reviews are always welcomed. Hopefully soon I will start another X-Files story. Thanks for all the reviews I received so far. It was fun! :::waves happily:::


End file.
